


Juice

by genkisakka



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/pseuds/genkisakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Saiyuki Anon Kink meme on LJ. Prompt was, “Goku runs afoul of some sort of spell/potion and Gojyo realizes that Girl!Goku is his wet dream come true. Sexing ensues.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Male/female sex as a result of genderswitch (does that qualify as het? ^_^;;)

After nearly a week on the road and countless tedious battles with groups of weak-ass youkai, not to mention this morning’s exhausting and pointless encounter with Kougaiji and company, Gojyo had never been so happy to see an inn in his life. And this wasn’t just some seedy pub with a ramshackle room tacked on; it was an honest-to-gods resort with dozens of rooms and a huge hot springs complex. Hakkai was already making noises about Jeep needing to rest there for at least a couple of days, and Gojyo planned on making the most of the time offroad. He’d already chatted up the pretty little thing at the front desk, and engaged in some promising flirtations with the buxom lady who distributed the towels and bath supplies at the hot springs. Now he was looking forward to scrubbing off the days of accumulated travel dust and soaking his bruised, aching, yet still magnificently sexy body in the hottest spring available.

He hit the showers and was almost finished rinsing the soap out of his hair when he heard a series of splashes, followed by a strangled cry and a lot of shouting. He was too far away to make out the words, but he’d recognize the pissy-ass growl of His Holy Crankiness anywhere. Gojyo cursed under his breath and tossed the rinse bucket aside, stomping toward the source of the commotion, which appeared to be coming from one of the private bathing cubicles in the back.

As he drew closer, he heard someone yelling back at Sanzo. He couldn’t quite place the voice – it kind of sounded like Goku, but the tone was different, as if he’d aged backward a decade to the point before his voice broke.

“Shit, Sanzo… I said I was sorry! Ya didn’t hafta throw stuff at me!”

“You can’t _be_ here!” Sanzo shouted. His voice was strained and strange as well – if Gojyo didn’t know better, he’d say their leader was on the edge of hysteria. “Get the fuck out before someone sees you! And cover up, for fuck’s sake!”

Gojyo leaned around the partition, and saw Sanzo, hunched down in the tub so that only his head was visible above the water. Gojyo’s view was partially blocked by a figure with his back to the doorway. The figure whirled around, and Gojyo caught sight of Goku’s limiter gleaming in a shaft of sunlight coming in through the skylight.

But the figure wearing the limiter was smaller and slighter than the monkey, with thick, wavy brown hair tumbling over narrow shoulders and framing a pair of gloriously perky breasts. Gojyo felt his jaw drop nearly to the floor as he dragged his gaze upward to meet impossibly wide, round golden eyes fringed with long, dark lashes, and lush pink lips pursed into a moue of annoyance.

“What the fuck are you staring at, kappa?” the vision growled, planting her hands on her hips and emphasizing the graceful curve of her narrow waist. “I may be a girl right now, but I c’n still kick yer ass from here back ta Chang’an!”

Meanwhile, Sanzo had risen from the bath with murder in his narrowed eyes. “Get the hell out of here right now and go get Hakkai,” he ground out. “And stop staring at him like that, or I will fucking _end_ you.”

“Uh,” Gojyo started, then forgot whatever he’d been about to say as his eyes returned to those perfect breasts like steel drawn to a magnet.

Gojyo heard the click of Sanzo’s revolver, and nearly tripped over his own feet as he stumbled backward out of the chamber.

***

“Oh my,” Hakkai said when their newly feminized teammate entered his room wrapped in a men’s bathrobe about three sizes too big.

“That’s a fucking understatement,” Gojyo said, resolutely staring at a point somewhere above Hakkai’s ear and absolutely not noticing how not even the oversized robe could fully obscure Goku’s deliciously round ass.

“Fix him,” Sanzo ordered from the doorway. Goku’s transformation had rattled the monk but good – he’d barely looked at Goku since leaving the bathhouse and had made sure both of them maintained a five-foot perimeter around the youth while escorting him… her… no, definitely _him_ … to Hakkai.

“Sanzo, I doubt my chi can reverse this,” Hakkai frowned. “Goku, do you remember someone casting a spell on you? Maybe you heard someone chant something during our battle earlier this morning… Kougaiji, maybe?”

Goku shrugged. “Nah, he didn’t even call one of his monster-thingies this time,” he said. “An’ I haven’t heard anyone chantin’ or anythin’ since we got here.”

“Then did someone blow some kind of dust or smoke on you? Or maybe give you something strange to eat or drink?”

Goku swallowed and looked at the floor. “Well… I did have some juice this afternoon,” he admitted. “But that’s all, I swear! I haven’t even had a snack since breakfast, even though I was _starving_ the whole time we fought Kougaiji…”

“Goku.”

Both Goku and Gojyo flinched. Hakkai’s voice had taken on that glacial calm that usually had Gojyo concocting hasty excuses to get the hell out of the room and as far away as possible.

“I don’t recall packing any juice in our supplies,” Hakkai went on. “Where did you get it?”

Goku had shrunk back a bit, but he answered in a rush –

“It was in this cool little black box with swirly designs on it n’ a straw stuck t’ the side… I found it lying by Jeep, so I figured it must’ve fallen outta our stuff… and I was so thirsty after th’ fight, so I drank it… ‘n it was like the best-tasting juice ever, seriously…”

Sanzo strode into the room and smacked Goku in the head with his fan. “You stupid ape!” he snapped. “Who the hell picks up some random juice in a box and fucking drinks it?”

Gojyo snorted. “Like you really need to ask,” he said with an eyeroll for emphasis.

“I don’t understand what the big deal is,” Goku said, trying to shield his head from further fan abuse. “I mean, I felt fine after I drank it… like, really super-great, actually…”

Hakkai sighed. “I don’t suppose you saved the box,” he said.

“Um… I might’ve pitched it over the side of Jeep,” Goku said sheepishly.

Sanzo administered another series of fan-swats. “And how many fucking times do I have to tell you not to throw shit anywhere you please?” he snarled. “It’s no wonder we get attacked all the time, with you leaving a goddamned trail of refuse from here to India.”

“Ow, Sanzo, quit it! I never throw stuff outta Jeep… I just forgot this time ‘cause I was so hungry…”

Jeep lifted his head from where he was curled up at the foot of Hakkai’s bed and emitted a mournful, questioning cheep.

“I’m afraid so,” Hakkai said, scratching the little dragon under his chin. “I’m so sorry, Jeep… but I promise you, we’ll let you have a good, long rest after this. Goku, can you remember about what time you threw out the box?”

“It was maybe an hour ‘r so after the fight,” Goku said, his eyes glistening suspiciously. “Don’t make Jeep go, Hakkai… I c’n look for it. I’ll be quick, promise…”

“Absolutely not,” Hakkai said firmly as Jeep flew out the open window. “It’s almost dark, and we have no idea how this, er, transmutation has affected your strength and fighting abilities.”

“But Hakkai--!”

“Are you deaf as well as stupid?” Sanzo barked. “The answer is no. Now put on some fucking clothes and come down to dinner.”

Gojyo felt a stab of pity as he watched Goku clench his fists and blink his eyes rapidly. He laid a friendly hand on Goku’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, kid… we’ll figure this out,” he said with his usual breezy bravado.

Goku shrugged off Gojyo’s hand. “Yeah, sure,” he said glumly, shuffling out of the room to avoid tripping on the robe’s dragging hem.

***

They were about halfway through the appetizers when Goku shambled up to the table, red-faced and scowling. Goku’s T-shirt was big enough to conceal his (no, her) breasts, but Gojyo noted that her cutoff jeans were riding well down her thighs, exposing a good bit of her boxer shorts, which had been washed so often they were nearly see-through. The boxers themselves were a bit loose on Goku’s more slender female frame, and had slipped low enough to expose the tops of her hips. Gojyo’s eyes followed the line of Goku’s hip to where it disappeared beneath her waistband, then skipped toward the center where they spied the faintest hint of dark hair peeping out from under the fabric. The sight sent Gojyo into a coughing fit that sent beer up and out his nose.

“Gojyo, really,” Hakkai tsked, handing him a napkin.

Gojyo noted with satisfaction that Sanzo had nearly choked on his beer as well. “Pull your fucking pants up, idiot,” he sputtered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I tried!” Goku shot back, plopping into the vacant chair and grabbing some chopsticks. “Can’t help it if my stuff don’t fit my stupid girl body.” She snatched a spring roll off the appetizer tray and stuffed it whole into her mouth.

“I see your appetite has remained intact,” Hakkai said with an approving smile.

In a desperate attempt to restore his equilibrium, Gojyo reached for a typical taunt. “Hey, close your mouth while you chew, you disgusting ape!” he groused, shielding his eyes dramatically.

“Fuff off, ferffy faffa!” Goku retorted through a mouthful of cabbage.

Hakkai chuckled and sipped his glass of whatever local rotgut passed for whisky in this town. “Once we’ve finished dinner, I’ll see if I can’t find you some more suitable temporary clothes,” he told Goku. “There are enough girls working here that I’m sure one will have something to lend you.”

“I’d be happy to take on that mission,” Gojyo said with a wink. “I’ve already made friends with a few of the lovely ladies of this establishment… I’m sure they’ll be happy to lend a hand, if you know what I mean.”

“You are so gross,” Goku groaned before popping another spring roll into her mouth.

“You should talk, monkey,” Gojyo said. “Sanzo, can’t you teach your female pet some table manners?”

“Fuck off,” Sanzo said, taking a deep drag and exhaling a long stream of smoke in Gojyo’s direction.

“I am _not_ a female!” Goku protested, spraying bits of spring roll. “Jeep’s gonna find that stupid juice box an’ Hakkai’s gonna fix this, right Hakkai?”

Hakkai wiped a spring roll crumb off his sleeve. “I will do my best,” he said, draining the rest of his whisky. “Excuse me, miss… can you please bring us another round of the same?”

Just as the waitress was returning with their drinks, a tiny white dragon soared gracefully into the room and landed on Hakkai’s shoulder, a wadded black clump clenched in its teeth.

“Ah Jeep, well done,” Hakkai said, taking the juice box and examining it closely. Gojyo and Goku crowded in to scrutinize the discarded package, while Sanzo took a long drink from his fresh mug of beer and lit another cigarette.

“Is that… pink sparkles? There in the straw?” Gojyo shook his head. “That should’ve been a clue not to drink it, monkey.”

“But it was _so good_ ,” Goku said, grabbing for the straw. “Here, take a whiff … isn’t it like the most awesome smelling thing ever? Like the peaches in the back garden at Chang’an, only way better…”

Hakkai held the juice box out of Goku’s reach. “That could be dangerous for Gojyo to touch,” he chided. “There seems to be some writing at the bottom of the box, but I can’t quite make it out. Sanzo, do you have your reading glasses? Maybe you can decipher this fine print.”

Sanzo grunted and pulled his glasses out of his robe sleeve. He leaned closer to the box, squinting at the writing.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he blurted, grabbing Hakkai’s whisky and downing it in one shot.

“Don’t keep us in suspense, bouzu… what does it say?” Gojyo asked.

“Produced by The Amazing Zakuro, Master of Illusions and Transformative Potions,” Sanzo recited.

Hakkai sighed and gestured to their server. “I’m afraid we’re going to be needing another round of whisky,” he said. “And a plate of your finest chopped steak, raw.”

“And some fruit please, miss! Peaches if you have ‘em,” Goku chimed in.

***

Yaone turned the crumpled box over in her hands and pursed her lips. “Zakuro has always had a flair for the dramatic,” she said, glancing at Goku, who was holding her pants up with one hand and scratching her stomach with the other. “Are you in any discomfort, Goku-san?”

“Well, apart from the fact that I’m a freakin’ girl an’ Gojyo can’t stop starin’ at my tits…” Goku grumbled.

“Hey!” Gojyo protested, feeling his face grow hot.

“Goku,” admonished Hakkai. “Yaone-san, is there anything you can do to reverse the spell?”

“I’m afraid not,” she said, looking genuinely contrite. “But,” she continued, cutting off Goku’s wail of distress, “the effects of the potion should be temporary. I believe Zakuro modified one of my formulations for a masking potion, which is used for reconnaissance and is only designed to last for a few days at most.”

“A few _days_?” Goku and Gojyo groaned in unison.

“I suppose it can’t be helped,” Hakkai said, bowing to the youkai alchemist. “Thank you so much for all your help, Yaone-san.”

Yaone bowed in return. “I wish there was more I could do,” she said. “I am truly sorry for any inconvenience my wayward colleague has caused.”

As Yaone disappeared into the shadows, Goku emitted a suspicious sniff and rubbed at her eyes. Gojyo and Hakkai exchanged a look. “Now now,” Hakkai said, patting Goku on the shoulder a bit awkwardly. “We will simply remain here for a few days until the potion wears off. Jeep needs the rest anyway, and it will give us a chance to recover our strength as well.”

“Guess so,” Goku sniffled. “ ‘m sorry, guys.”

“Hell, we could use a vacation,” Gojyo said with a grin. “I’ll go give Sanzo the good news… Hakkai, maybe you should see about gettin’ the chimp something to wear? I think Sanzo might have a stroke if he shows up again in the morning with his pants around his knees.”

Goku glowered at Hakkai. “I am _not_ wearin’ any dresses. Or skirts,” he said fiercely.

“Of course you’re not,” Hakkai agreed, with a smile and a gleam in his eye that Gojyo knew promised nothing good.

***

“How about it, handsome? You wanna take this upstairs?” San or Lan or whatever her name was whispered in Gojyo’s ear. She’d been perched on his lap for the better part of an hour, kissing and flirting and fondling, and as enjoyable as it all had been, Gojyo still found himself hesitating. What the fuck was wrong with him? Any other night he would’ve closed this deal within the first 10 minutes. True, her makeup was a little thick, her lips a little thin, and her breasts a bit overly generous, but she was still hot and willing, and he hadn’t gotten lucky in months, thanks to the fact that he was stuck traveling with a bunch of guys…

 _Although right now, one of those guys is a smokin’-hot girl…_

…but _no_. That was a train of thought best left unboarded, Gojyo told himself firmly, pushing away the memory of Goku’s amazing breasts and that luscious mouth...

 _Fuck_. Gojyo tossed back the last of the whisky with a flourish. “Let’s go, sweetheart,” he purred, setting her down and sliding off the stool with a wink at the surrounding barflies, whom they left whistling and hooting in their wake. They made their way to Gojyo’s room, giggling and pausing here and there for a few sloppy kisses, and Gojyo fumbled a bit with his key as San-or-Lan groped his crotch from behind. He finally got the unlocked and threw it open…

…only to be greeted by Goku, sprawled out on the room’s only bed. Goku jumped up, stretched and shook out her hair, and said a bunch of words that Gojyo couldn’t process because his brain had short-circuited at the sight of… holy fucking shit… he… no, _she_ … was Goku really wearing a schoolgirl’s uniform? The short-sleeved, white button-down shirt perfectly framed her splendid rack, and the blue-and-gray plaid, pleated miniskirt exposed enough tanned leg to set Gojyo’s mouth watering. She was the living embodiment of every single wet dream and wank-fantasy Gojyo had ever indulged in.

He stood there, mouth working silently, trying to figure out how to form words other than “holy shit”. San-or-Lan’s shriek helped jump-start Gojyo’s brain.

“What the fuck is this?” she squealed. “You’re into _schoolgirls_?! That’s sick! I’m outta here.”

She stomped back down the hall. Gojyo didn’t even acknowledge her departure. “I am going to fucking _kill_ Hakkai,” he finally said in an embarrassingly squeaky voice.

“Not Hakkai’s fault,” Goku said with a shrug. “Like I just told ya, Sanzo says I gotta share with you tonight, so if ya gotta complaint, take it up with him.”

“No fucking way,” Gojyo blurted. “There’s only one bed!”

“Which I’ll be gettin’, seein’ as I’m the girl here,” Goku said with an evil grin. “But since I’m so nice, I’ll help ya set up y’r bed.”

She bent over to pick up Gojyo’s bedroll, and the short skirt hiked up, exposing a pair of taut buttocks encased in creamy-white cotton panties. “Fuck,” Gojyo gasped, feeling his dick strain against the fly of his jeans. He had to get the hell out of here before he did something that he would probably not live long enough to regret, if Sanzo had any say in the matter. He frantically back-stepped toward the door, unable to tear his eyes from the mesmerizing sight of Goku’s panty-clad ass despite his every self-preserving instinct screaming at him to look away.

Goku straightened and glowered at Gojyo. “What the fuck is the matter with you?” she said. “Y’r actin’ even weirder than usual.”

“I just… need a cigarette,” Gojyo babbled, bumping into the doorframe. Shit, he shouldn’t have had that last whisky.

Goku examined Gojyo with narrowed eyes, which slid over the noticeable bulge in Gojyo’s crotch. “Oh, I see,” Goku said with a knowing grin. “Ya wanna go catch up to yer lady-friend, right?”

“Yeah,” Gojyo agreed, punctuating the word with a series of rapid nods, manic with relief that Goku had given him a way out of this increasingly fucked-up situation.

Goku moved closer to Gojyo and playfully punched his arm. “Better hurry,” she said, eyes twinkling. “She sounded pretty pissed about findin’ another girl here.”

Gojyo stared deep into Goku’s huge amber eyes, and took a deep breath. “Yeah,” he said again before bending down to kiss Goku full on the lips. Goku stiffened and emitted some kind of muffled, indignant sound that resulted in her lips parting just enough for Gojyo to slip his tongue inside. Oh yeah, Gojyo thought dizzily, her mouth was every bit as delectable as it appeared. He used the tip of his tongue to tease the inside of Goku’s upper lip, then her tongue, until finally he felt Goku relax and tentatively stroke his tongue in return. “Oh gods,” Gojyo moaned into Goku’s mouth, where it came out more like _mmnggd_ , and Goku broke the kiss with a harsh, gasped, “Gojyo!”

“Fuck,” Gojyo swore softly, gripping Goku’s shoulders and pressing their foreheads together. “This is why I should’a left.”

“Maybe so… but glad ya didn’t,” Goku whispered back, covering Gojyo’s hands with her own. “Want ya t’ touch me, Gojyo… ‘n I know you wanna. I can see… hell, I can _smell_ how much you wanna.”

Gojyo groaned and kissed Goku again so she would stop saying ridiculous shit that made Gojyo think it was okay to be messing with her… _him_ , goddammit… even if “he” was an irresistibly attractive “she” right now, it was _Goku_ , and he should not want Goku in any way that was even remotely sexual.

But Goku stood on tiptoe, slid her arms around Gojyo’s neck and pressed her nubile body closer as they kissed, and Gojyo was lost. Gojyo slid one hand between them and began working at the buttons of Goku’s shirt, while his other hand drifted down to slip under Goku’s skirt and cup one firm, round buttock. Goku responded by bending her knee and pressing the inside of her thigh against Gojyo’s leg, wriggling against him in a way that made them both moan.

“Feels so good,” Goku murmured between kisses. “All warm ‘n tingly and damp between my legs where my cock should be. Does that mean I’m turned on?”

Gojyo’s own cock was throbbing almost painfully with the need to be free of its denim confines. “In my experience, yes,” he chuckled. “Let’s move this to the bed, gorgeous…”

It took about 10 seconds for Gojyo to strip off his tank top and jeans, but when Goku started unbuttoning her blouse, he grabbed her hands. “Let me,” he said, kissing her fingertips. “Here, let’s sit down…”

Gojyo sat on the edge of the bed and maneuvered Goku to stand between his legs, running his hands up and down her thighs. “Where the fuck did Hakkai find this outfit?” he asked, pressing his face against Goku’s clothed chest and inhaling the youth’s sweet-musky scent.

“Girl at the front desk,” Goku answered, pressing her cheek to Gojyo’s forehead and running her hands through Gojyo’s hair. “Only clean thing she had to lend me, she said. Hakkai wouldn’t let her give me a housekeepin’ uniform.”

Gojyo snorted softly. _I’ll just bet he wouldn’t, the twisted bastard,_ he thought sardonically. “Lucky for me,” he said with a smirk. He made short work of Goku’s buttons and opened her shirt down to her waist, parting the fabric to expose a white, lace-edged demi-bra decorated simply with a small pink bow in its center.

“Oh my fucking gods,” Gojyo breathed, brushing his fingers over the tops of Goku’s breasts.

Goku’s bashful grin was disturbingly arousing. “They’re okay?” she asked. “That lady you were with earlier… hers were fucking huge compared to mine…”

“Yours are perfect,” Gojyo reassured her, unsnapping the bra with a practiced flick of his fingers. “Way better… nice and round and firm.” He reached inside the loosened bra and freed one breast, tracing gentle circles around the hardening nipple with his thumb while Goku watched, eyes gone honey-dark with lust.

“Put your mouth there,” she ordered, her voice almost as deep as Goku’s normal tone.

Gojyo didn’t have to be told twice. He started with the nipple, teasing the hardened peak with mouth and tongue and an occasional worrying of teeth, then sucked and stroked until Goku was writhing and whimpering in wordless need. By the time he switched to the other breast, Goku was straddling his lap and grinding against him shamelessly.

“Gojyo… please… please…” she begged, slipping her fingers under the leg of his briefs and grazing the base of his erection. Her crotch was pressed against his bare thigh, and he could feel how wet she was through the thin fabric of her panties, driving him mad with the need to bury his cock in her tight, warm body. But…

“Wait,” he panted, drawing back and meeting Goku’s eyes. “You… you’ve never… right? Are you sure this is how you want it?”

“I’m sure,” Goku declared. Sitting astride his lap, breasts hanging out of her bra, hair a wild tumble half-obscuring her face… Gojyo had never seen anything so beautifully debauched in his entire life. He crushed her against him in a long, fierce kiss.

“I am so going to hell for this,” he muttered when they broke for air. “Hand me my pants, beautiful… need my wallet…”

Goku leaned over and retrieved Gojyo’s jeans without changing her position on Gojyo’s lap, and Gojyo groaned at the tantalizing friction the movement caused. He managed to extract a condom from the stash he kept in his wallet despite the distracting open-mouthed kisses Goku was pressing to his neck and chest. He dropped the condom on the small table next to the bed and busied himself with divesting Goku of her shirt, then her bra, while she explored Gojyo’s nipples with fingertips and tongue. She helped Gojyo strip off his underwear, brushing her lips over the damp tip of his erection as she knelt to pull the briefs down and off, and Gojyo hissed Goku’s name as he lifted her off the floor and tossed her on the bed. He slipped his hands under Goku’s skirt, hooked his thumbs in her panties and yanked them off in one swift, rough motion that made Goku growl –

“Yeah, that’s right… c’mon and fuck me, Gojyo…”

“Not yet.” Gojyo smiled, slow and wicked. “Wanna get a taste of you first…”

He slid down Goku’s body and dipped his head underneath her skirt, drinking in the musk-and-spice scent of her arousal before opening the folds of her sex and sampling the moist, tender flesh within. It had been years since he’d lavished this kind of attention on a woman, but none of them had ever been as responsive as Goku. She gasped and writhed and yelped, cursed and cried out Gojyo’s name, and then she was pulling up her skirt to grab hold of his hair and tug –

“Shit, Gojyo… y’gotta stop before I come,” Goku said.

Gojyo raised his head just enough to make eye contact with Goku. “The coming is kinda the point,” he teased, running a fingertip down the inside of Goku’s thigh and grinning as she shivered in response.

“Yeah, but…” Goku dropped his voice to a near-whisper. “…then I’ll have finished way too soon… before y’r even inside me.”

Gojyo had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Of course Goku would think that, being a guy and a virgin and all.

“Allow me to introduce you to one of the best things about being a woman,” Gojyo purred, punctuating the next two words with clever thrusts of his tongue. “Multiple… orgasms.”

“Oh… _oh_ ,” Goku gasped, dropping her head to the pillow and arching her spine. “OH!”

“Exactly,” Gojyo smirked. “Now let’s see about an encore…”

Several minutes and two curtain calls later, Gojyo had removed Goku’s skirt, and Goku had ripped the condom open and was rolling it onto Gojyo’s raging erection. “Your turn,” Goku said, laying back and pulling Gojyo on top of him. “Come inside me, Gojyo…”

“Oh yeah,” Gojyo agreed fervently, pushing Goku’s knees to her chest and spreading her legs. He entered Goku slowly, sinking head-deep to start, not wanting to hurt her… but Goku, impatient and impulsive as always, thrust herself forward so that he was sheathed inside her almost to the root. Gojyo froze at her hiss of discomfort.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“Screw that,” Goku growled. “I c’n take it… already feels better… stop treatin’ me like glass and _fuck_ me, Gojyo.”

Gojyo obliged, pulling out and thrusting back in with all his strength. “Holy fucking shit, Goku… so tight… so wet…” he groaned. Goku matched him stroke for stroke, clenching her muscles around his shaft and whispering in his ear about how huge and hard his cock felt inside her. A few more thrusts and growled curses later and he was coming so hard he saw stars winking across his vision.

When they’d come back to themselves, Gojyo disposed of the condom, and Goku grabbed a dampened hand towel from the room’s sink to wipe them both clean. Gojyo felt something cold clench inside his stomach when he saw a few droplets of blood on the sheet, and some pinkish streaks on the towel he’d used to clean Goku up. Goku caught his stricken expression, and pressed a hand to his lips.

“Don’t you _dare_ apologize,” Goku said fiercely. “I’m fine. It was my choice. It was fucking awesome.” She yawned and laid next to Gojyo, spooning herself back against him. “In fact,” she said, her voice heavy with sleep, “If you wake me in a couple hours, I’ll probably be ready to go again.”

Gojyo kissed the back of Goku’s neck. “Maybe by then you’ll be a guy again,” Gojyo said, feeling a curious stab of regret at the thought.

“True,” Goku murmured. “You think you’d wanna do me anyway?”

 _I am so, so going to hell._ “Yeah,” Gojyo admitted. “I think I would.”

 

~end~


End file.
